Cruces de la Vida
by Angels1415
Summary: Charlotte Salvatore es la hermana menor de Damon y Stefan Salvatore, ella decide seguir el ejemplo de su hermano Stefan mudándose a Beacon Hills , ella nunca pensó que al intentar tener una vida humana terminaría siendo amiga de un Hombre Lobo recién mordido, un humano curioso hijo del Sheriff, una Cazadora, un Beta malhumorado, una Banshee y mucho menos enamorarse de un Cazador
1. Prologo

**Esta es mi nueva historia Cruces de la Vida, Crossover de TVD y Teen Wolf**

 **Resumen: Charlotte Salvatore es la hermana menor de Damon y Stefan Salvatore, ella decide seguir el ejemplo de su hermano Stefan mudándose a Beacon Hills para comenzar una nueva vida, ella nunca pensó que al intentar tener una vida humana terminaría siendo amiga de un Hombre Lobo recién mordido, un humano curioso hijo del Sheriff, una Cazadora, un Beta malhumorado, una Banshee y mucho menos enamorarse de un Cazador.**

 **No soy dueña de Tvd o Teen Wolf**

 **Prólogo:**

Mi nombre es Charlotte Lillian Salvatore soy un vampiro de 161 años, nací el 09 Abril de 1848 en Mystic Falls. Tengo dos hermanos Damon y Stefan Salvatore. Mi madre Lillian Salvatore murió de tuberculosis en 1858. Mi mejor amiga es Katerina Petrova mejor conocida como la infame, manipuladora, mentirosa y malvada Katherine Pierce, ella convirtió a mis hermanos y a mí en 1864. Mi padre murió el mismo día que decidimos completar la transición de Humano a Vampiro.

Después de su muerte mi hermano Damon y yo teníamos miedo de las imprudencias de Stefan, gracias a sus imprudencias el Consejo casi nos descubre por lo que Damon decidió que debíamos irnos de Mystic Falls dejando a Stefan a su suerte.

Esa noche descubrí una carta entre mis cosa era de Katherine sentía un rabia y tristeza al mismo tiempo, rabia por los engaños de Katherine y tristeza por su muerte a manos del Consejo. La carta decía:

 _Querida, Charlotte_

 _Si estás leyendo esto significa que ahora eres un Vampiro, por lo que la compulsión se rompió recordaras todo lo que te hice olvidar, durante 372 años he estado huyendo de un Vampiro muy poderoso había olvidado lo que era tener un amiga y una hermana te quiero dar las gracias por eso y lo siento por mis mentira, pero debes saber que no estoy muerta como crees hice un trato con George Lockwood._

 _Estoy viva y quiero que lo sepas, cuando termines de leer esta carta destrúyela no dejes pista de su existencia, si les dices a tus hermanos que estoy viva lo entenderé y no los volveré a buscar, si no les dices significa que quieres volver a ser mi amiga y hermana tengo contactos por todo lados si quieres volver a ser mi amiga lo sabré y me reuniré contigo._

 _Espero que tomes la decisión correcta._

 _Con cariño, Katherine_

Esa noche queme la carta antes de irme nunca le dije a Stefan y a Damon la verdad sobre Katherine, esa noche decidí irme de Mystic Falls con Damon, con la esperanza de recuperar a mi mejor amiga.

Después de 5 años de viajar con Damon sin saber de Stefan, decidí buscarlo Damon estuvo de acuerdo con ello, lo encontré en Nueva York en compañía de una Vampira llamada Lexi, ella lo estaba ayudando a controlar su sed de sangre, pase 6 meses con él y Lexi luego me fui.

En 1903 fui a Denver donde Katherine me estaba esperando, luego de un comienzo áspero recuperamos nuestra amistad, estuvimos ahí hasta 1912 cuando mi sobrino nieto fue asesinado, por lo que regrese a Mystic Falls.

Cuando llegue a mi antiguo hogar descubrí que no fui la única Damon y Stefan también estaban ahí, yo quería que mis hermanos se reconciliaran pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil, esos días que los tres pasamos juntos fueron tensos, Damon conoció a una Vampira llamada Sage, ella no me convencía totalmente era una vampira imprudente incluso llego a corromper a Damon, hasta el punto donde Damon convenció a Stefan y a mí a ir de 'caza', Stefan estuvo de acuerdo y yo quería pasar tiempo con mis hermanos.

Damon impulso a Stefan a beber sangre, el no paro hasta que la cabeza de la mujer se separó de su cuerpo ahí comprendí que no estaba bien, Stefan salió de Mystic Falls esa noche, yo me fui a la mañana siguiente muy enojada con Damon, le dije que lo odiaba.

Sabía que mis palabras lo lastimarían, pero estaba tan enojada por lo que le hizo a Stefan, decidí buscar a Lexi para que me ayudara con el control de Stefan no iba a ser fácil pero tenía que hacerlo por él. Lexi me dijo que ella lo buscaría y lo ayudaría pero era mejor hacerlo ella sola así que acepte.

En 1914 fui a Nueva Orleans, allí conocí a un vampiro llamado Kol que se convirtió en mi amigo fácilmente me recordaba a Katherine con se actitud imprudente, él era amigo de las brujas de Nueva Orleans, ellas siempre le hacían favores uno de ellos fue un anillo lapislázuli para mi le dije a Kol que ya tenía uno, el cual llevaba el escudo de mi familia y una C grabada en el medio.

Pero Kol insistió tanto que acepte, en vez del anillo que llevaba desde mi transición ahora llevaba uno con un cuadrado con un borde de diamantes.

En 1915 tuve que irme gracias a los rumores de un vampiro que desmembraba a sus víctimas y luego sentía compasión de ellas y las volvía a armar, mi primer pensamiento era Stefan así que me fui.

No fue hasta 1918 que lo encontré mis sospechas eran ciertas Stefan era El Destripador de Monterrey, intenté acercarme pero él se fue de nuevo, fue como tragado por las sombras.

En 1920 me encontré con Katherine en Chicago, ella me había citado allí, me dejo un mensaje de reunirnos en un bar llamado Gloria, cuando fui a su encuentro en la pista de baile vi a Stefan y a una rubia bailando, él tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, parecía enamorado.

Decidí darle las gracias a Katherine, me fui del bar sin ser vista y me dirigí a Nueva York, pasaron los años y decidí ir a diferentes países como Italia, Roma, Francia, Rusia, Suiza, Alemania, etc.

En 1994 regresé a Mystic Falls, Damon y Stefan estaban ahí para ver el eclipse el 10 de mayo, Zach mi otro sobrino nieto tenía una novia la cual estaba embarazada, Damon estaba probando la dieta de Stefan a base de sangre de animal, pero él y yo sabíamos que el nuca cambiaria así que le quietamos el anillo y lo encerramos en una cabaña fuera de la casa grande, pero en el momento que el eclipse comenzó Damon se escapó y nos rompió el cuello a Stefan y a mí.

Cuando despertamos la novia de Zach estaba muerta en la entrada de la casa, Zach estaba inconsolable cuando fuimos al hospital Stefan decidió obligarlo a olvidar a existencia de su novia y su hijo no nato.

Los médicos lograron salvar al bebe, era una niña decidí colocarle Sarah el nombre de mi abuela materna, Stefan y yo llegamos al acuerdo de conseguirle una familia que la quisiera para alejarla de la desgracia de la Familia Salvatore.

Stefan y yo nos mudamos a Denver comenzamos el instituto como los hermanos Stefan y Charlotte Salvatore, al graduarnos nos mudaríamos a otra cuidad y comenzaríamos otra vez y otra vez.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el aviso 'Bienvenidos a Beacon Hills'.

Stefan decidió ir a Mystic Falls pero yo no quería volver a ese lugar donde nací, morí a manos de mi padre, me convertí en vampiro, asesine por primera vez, gran parte de mi familia murió... ya no podía volver.

A los minutos llegue a mi destino final mi nueva casa, mi nuevo hogar por lo menos durante 4 años. Mañana era mi primer día en el instituto de Beacon Hills.

Una nueva casa

Una nueva escuela

Una nueva ciudad

Una nueva vida...


	2. Capítulo 1: Wolf Moon

**Capítulo 1:**

Duré toda la tarde desempacando lo que era mi ropa, el juego nuevo de comedor, el juego nuevo de la sala de estar y la cocina. Mi habitación fue la primera lista, los cuartos de invitados, luego la sala de estar, después la cocina y de ultimo el comedor.

La casa consta de la habitación principal con su propio baño, 2 cuatros de invitados, el comedor, la sala de estar, la cocina, otro baño, un jardín trasero, el ático y el sótano.

A las 8:30pm ordene una pizza, luego fui al sótano y saque una bolsa de sangre B+ del mini refrigerador, a los 15 minutos llego la pizza, la page y cene.

Luego a las 10:40pm me estaba preparando para dormir cuando escuche gritos en la casa del al lado me asome por la ventana y me prepare para escuchar lo que decían, eran dos chicos uno de cabello rizado que tenía un bate y el otro tenía el pelo corto colgado boca a abajo del techo.

—Stiles, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?—grito el chico de cabello rizado al otro que al parecer se llama Stiles

 _Que nombre tan raro_ , pensé

—No contestabas el teléfono—respondió Stiles, luego se fijó en el bate de béisbol — ¿Por qué tienes un bate?—pregunto todavía colgando del techo

—Creí que eras un depredador—su respuesta me hizo reír

—Un depre... — dijo Stiles—Mira, sé que es tarde, pero tienes que escuchar esto. Vi que mi papá se fue hace 20 minutos. Una llamada del despacho. Están trayendo a cada oficial del Departamento Beacon e incluso la Policía Estatal

 _Esto se pone interesante_ , pensé

— ¿Para qué?—pregunto el otro chico

—Dos corredores encontraron un cuerpo en el bosque—dijo Stiles antes de saltar al piso

— ¿Un cuerpo muerto?—pregunto el otro chico estúpidamente

—No, un cuerpo mojado. Si, idiota, un cuerpo muerto

— ¿Así como asesinado?

—Nadie sabe aún. Solo que es una chica de 20 años al parecer—respondió Stiles

 _Por favor que no sea un vampiro_ , suplique

—Espera, si encontraron el cuerpo, ¿qué rayos están buscando?—al fin una pregunta inteligente

—Esa es la mejor parte. Solo encontraron la mitad—deje escapar un suspiro de alivio no era un vampiro parecía un asesino en serie—Iremos—anuncio Stiles, me aparte de la ventana a los segundos escuche un motor

 _Chicos_ , pensé

Después de dar vueltas en la cama durante más de media hora comenzó a llover, había dejado la venta medio abierta así que me pare de la cama para cerrarla, cuando me acerque a ella en el cielo oscuro brillaba la luna y luego escuche un aullido de lobo.

—Raro, creí que en California no había lobos—susurre para mí mismo, no le di importancia al aullido y volví a la cama

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

Me desperté con el sonido de la alarma, la apague respire profundo antes de levantarme de la cama, un nuevo día en una nueva escuela. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño, me di una ducha rápida y verifique mi atuendo.

Blusa morada fuerte, pantalón blanco, botines negros, chaqueta de cuero negro, lentes de sol negros, bolso negro y mi anillo diurno. Me vestí, le hice rulos a mi cabello, me maquille normalmente, tome mi bolso baje las escaleras, fui al sótano tome otra bolsa de sangre y me bebí con cuidado de no manchar mi ropa.

Cuando termine agarre las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí al instituto Beacon Hills, justo al parar el coche frente a la escuela la campana sonó, respiré profundo antes de salir, escuché un timbre de teléfono observe a mi alrededor, pasando el estacionamiento en una banca una chica sentada y un chico de pie a su lado.

—Mamá, tres llamadas en nuestro primer día de clase es un poco exagerado—dijo la chica, deje escapar un suspiro de alivio

 _Al menos no soy la única chica nueva_ , pensé. Con ese pensamiento me dirigí a la banca con ellos.

A medida que me acercaba a ellos podía observar sus rasgos físicos, la chica tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marones y piel blanca, el chico tenía el cabello castaño claro, también ojos marones y la piel un poco más broceada que la chica.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, el chico me miro y me sonrió, la chica todavía estaba al teléfono.

— Todo menos un bolígrafo. Dios mío, de verdad olvide el bolígrafo—dijo la chica—Nico, ¿tienes uno que me prestes?—pregunto la chica a 'Nico'

— No, lo siento, Ally—respondió todavía sonriéndome, no puede evitar sonrojarme y desvié mi mirada al suelo

 _Espera, ¿desde cuándo un vampiro se sonroja?, Damon me molestaría por siglos si se enterara_ , pensé

— De acuerdo. Tengo que irme. Te quiero—dijo antes de colgar—Lo siento, no te vi—se disculpó la chica, llamando mi atención—Soy Allison Argent, puedes llamarme Ally, como ya lo menciono mi tonto gemelo—dijo apuntando hacia el

— Tonto, tú me hieres, sis—dijo poniendo una mano sobre su corazón—Soy Nicolás Argent y puedes llamarme Nico—dijo tendiéndome la mano

—Charlotte, Charlotte Salvatore y pueden llamarme Char o Charlie—me presente estrechando la mano de Nico—Encantada de conocerte Nico—le solté la mano y le tendí la mano a Ally y ella la tomo rápidamente—Encantada de conocerte Ally

—Igualmente, Char—respondió Nico, al mismo tiempo que Ally dijo—Igualmente, Charlie—no puede evitar reírme, un hombre vestido de traje se acercó hacia nosotros

— ¿Sr. y Srta. Argent?—Pregunto, Nico y Ally asintieron — ¿ Srta. Salvatore?—me pregunto y asentí con la cabeza igual que Nico y Ally—Discúlpenme por mantenerlos esperando. Permítame mostrarles el camino a su primera clase—dicho esto Ally se levantó de la banca y los tres seguimos al hombre a la escuela— ¿Así que su familia es de San Francisco?—pregunto el hombre a Nico y a Ally cuando estábamos en los pasillos

— No, pero duramos 1 año viviendo ahí lo que es mucho tiempo para muestra familia—respondió Nico

— ¿Y usted, Srta. Salvatore?—Me pregunto

— Mi familia vivía en pueblo pequeño de Virginia, pero nos mudamos a Nueva York cuando mis hermanos y yo éramos pequeños, cuando nuestros padres murieron mi hermano Stefan decidió mudarse a ese pueblito, mi Hermano Damon se quedó en Nueva York y yo decidí mudarme aquí—dije lo primero que se me ocurrió

— Lamento mucho su pérdida, Srta. Salvatore—dijo—Espero que Beacon Hills sea de su agrado—nos dijo antes de abrir la puerta del aula—Clase, ellos son nuestros nuevos estudiantes. Charlotte Salvatore, Nicolás y Allison Argent—nos presentó al resto de la clase—Por favor, hagan lo mejor para darles la bienvenida—dijo antes de salir, curiosamente había dos pupitres vacíos al frente, me senté en el primero cerca de la venta, Nico se sentó a mi lado y Ally se sentó en la parte de atrás.

Pude notar que el chico delante de Ally era el mismo de anoche, él del bate y en la parte de atrás estaba el otro chico 'Stiles' creo que se llama, el chico del bate le da un bolígrafo a Ally, ella le agradece y, me medio volteé y le envié a Ally una mirada de '¿cómo lo supo?' y ella niega con la cabeza .Decidí olvidarme del tema y pude captar un olor parecido al olor de un perro mojado parecía familiar pero no sabía dónde ubicarlo hasta que algo hizo clic.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Un Hombre Lobo no, otra vez no ¿Por qué a mí?_ , pensé con amargura

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **29 de Enero de 1914, Nueva Orleans**_

 _Estaba caminando por las calles del Barrio Francés, eran mágicas, llenas de música, era el paraíso de cualquier Vampiro, el único problema eran las Brujas pero podías evitarlas. Lexi me convenció de venir y ella tenía razón era la mejor ciudad, por algo era llamada 'La Capital del mundo sobrenatural'._

 _Damon se divertiría tanto en esta ciudad, era parecida a él en cierto modo, no pude evitar sentirme mal por lo que le dije en Mystic Falls, no quería herirlo, él puede ser el mayor pero es el más estúpido de los tres, continué mi camino por las calles solitarias, muchas personas creerían que sería peligroso una dama sola en las calles solitarias del Barrio Francés, si tan solo supieran. A medida de que caminaba lejos de la gente, la música y las fiestas, pude captar un olor espantoso y una presencia detrás de mí._

 _Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me dirigí al callejón más cercano, camine hasta el fondo del callejón y espere hasta que mi acosador saliera a la luz, cuando la sombra empezó a tomar visibilidad puede notar que era un chico como de unos 20 años aproximadamente, espere a que se diera la vuelta y lo empuje a la pared con mi fuerza vampírica, tome su saco con mis manos y lo levante unos centímetros del suelo._

 _— ¿Quién eres y porque me estas siguiendo?—le exigí, mientras venas bajo mis ojos y mis colmillos aparecían_

 _—No deberías estar sola por aquí, Vampiro—me dijo con asco, antes de tomarme por sorpresa y empujarme a la otra pared, sus ojos cambiaron de verdes a amarillo ámbar, y sus dientes sobresalían eran más gruesos que los míos_

 _— ¿Qué diablos eres?—le pregunte sorprendida, una sonrisa se extendió en su cara_

 _—Yo soy... — no pudo terminar la frase porque se tambaleo de un lado con un agujero en el pecho_

 _—Ahora, esa no es forma de tratar a una dama—dijo una voz masculina con acento británico, el cuerpo muerto de lo que sea, que sea esa cosa cayo de un lado hacia el piso, revelando a la persona detrás de él, 'Mi Salvador', un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanca y ojos marrones con un brillo travieso en ellos—Pero que tenemos aquí, una Bebe Vampiro—me sonrió coquetamente_

 _— ¿Quién eres?—le pregunte, mirándolo cuidadosamente_

 _—Donde quedaron mis modales, Soy Kol Mikaelson—se presentó pidiendo me la mano para besarla—Es un gusto, ¿Srta. ...?_

 _—Charlotte Salvatore—dije_

 _—Es un gusto, Srta. Salvatore—dijo besando mi mano—No deberías estar sola por aquí tan cerca de la Luna Llena, es peligroso—me aconsejo_

 _— ¿Por qué?—le pregunte curiosa_

 _—Por los Hombres Lobo, amor—fruncí en ceño— ¿Nunca te has cruzado con uno?—me pregunto incrédulo_

 _—No nunca, ni siquiera sabía que existían—le respondí_

 _—Bueno, ¿qué tal si te invito a tomar una copa y te digo todo lo que tienes que saber acerca de Nueva Orleans y de los Hombres Lobo?—me pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta_

 _—Me encantaría, Sr. Mikaelson_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

—

Cuando por fin sonó la campana, Nico y yo recogimos rápidamente nuestros libros, y esperamos que Ally terminara con sus libros y caminamos por los pasillos buscando nuestros casilleros.

—Casillero 117—dije en voz alta— ¿El tuyo, Ally?

—118, justo a tu lado—respondió mirando su horario, se acercó a Nico y le quito el suyo

—Hey—Nico se quejo

—116—dijo con una sonrisa, entregándole su horario a Nico

— ¿Tienes que estar bromeando?—dije

— ¿Casualidad?— opino Nico

—Bueno, al menos no es terrorífico como el chico de la pluma—le dije a Ally, y ella se sonrojo y sonrió — ¡Te gusta!—Exclame con una sonrisa

— ¿Qué chico de la pluma?—pregunto Nico con un aire de hermano mayor sobreprotector

—No me gusta, solo creo que es lindo—admitió, seguí caminando con Ally dejando atrás a Nico

— ¿Quién crees que es lindo?—Pregunto, atrás de nosotras pero ninguna de las dos le respondió—Oigan, esperen

Llegamos a nuestros casilleros metí mis libros y saque los de mi siguiente clase, Ally, Nico y yo cerramos nuestros casilleros teníamos el siguiente periodo libre .Estábamos a punto de ir, cuando Ally se detuvo y le sonrió al chico de la pluma que estaba también en su casillero con una chica y 'Stiles', le envié una sonrisa a Ally, ella se preparó para hablar con él cuándo una chica de cabello rojizo, piel blanca y ojos verdes se paró delante de nosotras.

—Esa chaqueta es increíble—le dijo a Ally

— Gracias mi mama la compro en una boutique en San Francisco—dijo tímidamente

—Y tú, me encantan esos zapatos—me dijo a mí, ignorando por completo a Nico—Soy Lydia Martin

— Allison Argent

—Charlotte Salvatore y él es Nicolás, el hermano de Allison—dije

—Ustedes dos son mis nuevas mejores amigas—apuntando hacia nosotras, un chico se acercó hacia Lydia y la beso—Hey, Jackson. Allison, Charlotte, Nicolás, él es mi novio Jackson. Jackson ellos son Allison y Charlotte. Mis nuevas mejores amigas y Nicolás el hermano de Allison

—Un gusto, Chicos—dijo

—Igualmente, Jackson

—Esta semana hay una fiesta—Lydia comenzó

— ¿Una fiesta?—Pregunto Allison

—Si... el viernes por la noche. Deberían venir—dijo Jackson

—No podemos... el viernes es la noche familiar—dijo Allison, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, estaba mintiendo

—Gracias por preguntar—dijo Nicolás, dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa a Allison, Lydia y Jackson no se dieron cuenta pero yo si

— Y tú, Charlotte?—me pregunto Lydia con un brillo en sus ojos, lo pude reconocer como esperanza

—Claro, me encantaría—respondí con una sonrisa

— ¿Seguros que no quieren ir? Todos irán después del entrenamiento—dijo Jackson tratando de convencer a Allison y a Nico

— ¿Quieres decir el Futbol?—pregunte

—El Futbol es una broma en Beacon—dijo Jackson—El deporte aquí es el Lacrosse. Hemos ganado el Campeonato estatal durante los últimos tres años—si mis sospechas se confirman es un creído, en toda la extensión de la palabra

—Gracias a un buen Capitán de equipo—dijo Lydia mirando a Jackson, sus palabras solo hicieron que Jackson se parara con un aire de grandeza, no me extraña su actitud

—Ah sí, el Lacrosse, estuve practicando en el verano para poder entrar en el equipo—dijo Nico

—Tenemos practica en unos minutos y también hay pruebas para entrar—dijo Jackson—Estoy seguro que entraras

—Gracias

—Perfecto todos vienen—dijo Lydia agarrando a Allison y a mí por los brazos arrastrándonos por los pasillos hasta llegar al campo de Lacrosse

* * *

Nico y Jackson se fueron a cambiar a los vestuarios, mientras que Allison, Lydia y yo nos sentamos en las gradas, vi como Allison le sonrió al chico de la pluma y él solo la miro como un estúpido hasta que un hombre creo que era el entrenador le lanzo un palo de Lacrosse que era más ancho que los otros.

—McCall, a la portería—dijo el entrenador

—Nunca he jugado—dijo mientras el entrenador le lanzo el casco

—Lo sé, que anoten unos tiros les daremos a los chicos un aumento de confianza, es algo del primer día—dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda—Que se llenen de energía, en marcha

— ¿Qué hay de mí?—pregunto

—Trata de que no den en la cara—aconsejo, me reí un poquito

 _Esto va a ser divertido_ , pensé mientras que McCall se dirigía a la portería

— ¿Quién es él?—Allison le pregunto a Lydia, llamando mi atención

— ¿Él? No estoy segura de quien es—dijo — ¿Por qué?—pregunto mientras que el miro hacia nuestra dirección como si pudiera escuchar lo que decíamos

—Está en nuestra clase de Ingles—dijo Allison, mirando hacia el suelo, como si ocultara sus mejillas sonrojadas

—Y creo que es mi vecino—agregue, el pito sonó y McCall se tapó los oídos lo que confirma mis sospechas, es un Hombre Lobo, pude notar que el chico que va a lanzar a pelota era Nico, la lanzo y cayo justo en la cara de McCall y cayó en el suelo mientras todos se reían

— ¿Estas bien?—le grito Nico mientras que uno de los chicos dijo — ¡Oye, que manera de atraparlo con tu cara, McCall!

—Buen lanzamiento, Argent estas dentro—dijo el entrenador, causando que Lydia, Allison y yo aplaudiéramos

McCall se paró del suelo preparándose para atrapar la pelota, y la atrapo, nos tomó por sorpresa a todos, incluyendo al entrenador, y atrapo la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente.

—Parece que es muy bueno—dijo Allison

—Si—murmure—Demasiado bueno—dije para mí misma

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso—dijo Lydia, Jackson paso a ser el siguiente

—Oh, Dios—oí murmurar a McCall, Jackson lanzo la pelota con fuerza y la atrapo, Lydia y yo nos pusimos de pie y aplaudimos, Jackson le lanzo una mirada de muerte a Lydia, si las miradas mataran la pobre de Lydia sería una pila de cenizas

* * *

Luego de la práctica me despedí de Allison y Lydia, llegue a mi coche, cuando escuché a alguien gritando mi nombre, me di la vuelta y vi que era Nico.

—Hey—dijo

—Hey—repetí con una sonrisa

—Me preguntaba... lo del viernes de familia era una excusa de Allison, así que me preguntaba si ¿quisieras ir a la fiesta de Lydia conmigo?—pregunto

—Sí, me encantaría—dije con una sonrisa— ¿Pasas a recogerme el viernes a las 7?—tome mi cuaderno y un bolígrafo, arranqué una hoja escribí mi dirección rápido y se lo entregué

—Si a las siete, es una cita

—Es una cita—afirme—Te veo mañana

—Te veo mañana—repito, antes de darme la vuelta y subir a mi coche, ocultado mi sonrisa y mis mejillas sonrojadas

* * *

Cuando llegue a mi casa lo primero que hice fue bajar al sótano, tomar una bolsa del refrigerador y bebérmela, durante los últimos 15 años estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de Stefan, sería difícil estar sola en esta casa. Decidí ir a explorar el bosque, me cambié mi ropa a una franela blanca de tiras deportiva, una chaqueta negra con capucha deportiva, un pantalón negro deportivo, usos zapatos blancos deportivos, un collar simple que tenía un dije en forma de triskelion, mi anillo diurno y me hice una trenza de medio lado.

Camine por el bosque por una hora y media, no encontré nada fuera de lo normal, pero me sentía vigilada, no le preste atención a ese sentimiento y continúe mi camino, llegue a una clínica veterinaria, no quería estar sola en mi casa, una idea me paso por la mente, me pare en la puerta principal, vi el cartel de abierto.

 _Es ahora o nunca_ , pensé mientras abría la puerta, la campana sonó, una persona salió del consultorio me impresionó cuando vi que era McCall.

—Hey, Charlotte ¿cierto? Soy Scott—me tendió la mano

—Sí, soy Charlotte. Tú eres el chico del campo de Lacrosse—afirme, estrechado su mano

—Sí, ese soy yo. Así ¿qué te trae por aquí?—me pregunto

—Quiero adoptar un perro—le dije

—Bien, adelante—dijo abriendo la puerta del consultorio para mí, cuando pase por su lado el olor a perro mojado llego a mi nariz—Las perreras están al fondo—me dijo

—Gracias—le agradecí mientras me habría camino hacia la puerta

— ¿Ya sabes qué tipo de perro quieres?—me pregunto abriendo la puerta de la perrera

—Quiero un cachorro—le dije cuando pase a las jaulas

—Creo que estas de suerte hay tres cachorros lobos siberianos—me dijo, abriendo una jaula donde tres cachorros saltaron hacia mí, me reí, tome un cachorro negro con blanco, tenía los ojos azules, me recordaba a Damon

—Este. Quiero este

—Bien, vamos a llenar los papeles—dijo cerrando la jaula, después de llenar los papeles me despedí de Scott, y camine por el bosque con mi nuevo perrito, al cual llame mini Damon, me detuve en una casa quemada

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es propiedad privada—dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, tenía una aire de chico malo, pero en sus ojos veía tristeza y rabia, con una sola mirada lo note

 _Otro Hombre Lobo, ¿Por qué a mí?_ , pensé con amargura

—Lo siento no lo sabía—me disculpe, él solo se quedó mirándome, compartimos un duelo de miradas hasta que mini Damon le comenzó a ladrar, sus ojos cambiaron de verdes a azules brillantes, deje escapar un suspiro—Al menos no eres un alfa—dije en voz alta, sus ojos volvieron a su color normal, mini Damon comenzó a gemir asustado, lo tome en mis brazos—Sh, ese beta malhumorado te asusto

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunto claramente sorprendido de que lo supiera

—Por tu olor—le dije con mini Damon todavía en mis brazos

— ¿Mi olor?—pregunto incrédulo

—Sí, hueles a perro mojado—hice una mueca—El olor característico de un Hombre Lobo, tus ojos cambiaron a Azul, lo que significa que eres un Hombre Lobo de sangre pura—le dije simplemente, poniendo a mini Damon en el suelo — ¿Quieres que continué?—le pregunte cruzándome de brazos

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—repitió con el ceño fruncido, no le hice caso

—Pregunta equivocada—dije poniendo los ojos—Crees que una simple humana podría saber lo que eres—me burle

 _Damon estaría orgulloso de mí_ , pensé con una sonrisa

— ¿Que eres?—pregunto acercándose hacia mí, sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de color

—Vamos, concéntrate—le dije—No hueles algo raro en mi

—Hueles a muerte—dijo después de unos segundos

—Eso es algo que nunca le debes decir a una chica—bromee, él se rio un poco

—Soy Derek. Derek Hale—dijo extendiéndome la mano

—Charlotte Salvatore—dije tomando su mano estrechándola

—Así que me vas a decir que eres—dijo en un tono curioso

—No, todavía—dije mirándolo, me agache y recogí a mi perro, le bese la frente

— ¿Por qué no?—insistió

—Porque somos enemigos naturales—dije

— ¿Eres un Kitsune?—intento adivinar

—No, no soy un zorro—dije poniendo los ojos

—Entonces ¿que eres?

—Ya lo descubrirás, pero ahora, dime ¿Scott McCall es parte de tu manada?—pregunte, su cuerpo se tenso

—No tengo una manada. Mataron a mi alfa—dijo, y de repente recordé

—La chica en el bosque—susurré, olvidando por completo que él me podía escuchar

—Sí, ella era mi hermana—dijo mirando el piso, me sentí mal si perdiera a uno de mis hermanos no sé lo que haría

—Lo siento, yo no... — me interrumpió

—Está bien—refunfuño, estaba claro lo le gustaba la compasión o la lastima—Pero la persona que mato a mi hermana lo mordió a él, no sabe lo que es, la Luna llena es el... — lo corte

—Es el Viernes—cerré los ojos un segundo—El mismo día de la fiesta de Lydia y es su primera Luna Llena—abrace inconscientemente a mi perro

— ¿Fiesta?—Pregunto, pero luego frunció el ceño—La Luna Llena, una fiesta llena de adolescentes, él puede... —

—Matarlos a todos—termine por él, mis pensamientos se dirigieron a Nico, luego a Allison y después a Lydia

* * *

Luego de hablar con mi nuevo amigo Derek Hale, fui a mi casa, pensando lo que podría pasar el viernes en la fiesta de Lydia, es increíble lo que decidí hacer, ayudaría a Derek y a Scott, ese pobre chico no se merecía eso, creí que era raro que el alfa no lo reclamará como su Beta, recuerdo que Kol me dijo una vez 'Los Betas hacen más fuerte al alfa, un lobo solitario a veces mata a otro alfa con la intención de quedarse con su manada, se hacen más fuertes mientras más Betas tengan'. Pensé en Derek, perdió a su alfa, su hermana, él me conto que solo eran ella y él, el alfa tampoco lo reclamo a él, ese alfa desconocido quería algo, podía estar segura de eso.

En la noche recibí una llamada era Stefan, Damon ha regresado a Mystic Falls, me pregunto qué quería esta vez, solo espero que no haga algo imprudente como siempre, espero que no tenga la intención de convertir a Stefan en el destripador.

* * *

— ¡Vamos, Charlie!—prácticamente grito Allison

— ¿Se puede saber, porque estas tan apurada? Es solo la prueba Lacrosse—dije caminando con ella

—Es que Scott, estará allí—dijo un poco sonrojada—Y además, mi hermano también—dijo muy inocentemente, desvíe la mirada—Sé que te gusta, Charlie

— ¿Y eso no te molesta?—pregunte

—Claro que no, eres mi primera amiga aquí, tú y mi hermano—dijo—Me gusta eso—dijo tomándome del brazo—Vamos, si todo sale bien, te podre llamar hermana—bromeo

— ¡Allison Argent!—exclame golpeando levemente su brazo, ella soltó una gran carcajada—Eso no es gracioso—me queje

—No te enojes, vamos, vamos quiero ver las pruebas—grito arrastrándome hacia el campo

* * *

Llegamos al campo justo cuando el entrenador los reunía a todos gritando, ajuste mi oído vampírico, salude a Nico desde lejos y él me sonrió, Allison me levanto una ceja burlonamente para luego saludar a Scott, él levanto la mano correspondiendo el saludo mirando como un tonto. Nos sentamos en la gradas.

— ¿Tienes una pregunta, McCall?—escuche al entrenador preguntar, tuve que morderme el labio para no reírme

— ¿Qué?—pregunto él, sin tener la menor idea

—Alzaste tu mano. ¿Tienes una pregunta?

—No, solo estaba... Nada lo siento—dijo, el entrenador comenzó a decir una especie de discurso inspirador, creo que funciono, porque todos estaban gritando 'Vamos, Vamos', mientras se dispersaban en el campo. Vi como Jackson empujo a Scott al piso cuando este tenía la pelota

—Vamos, Scott—dijo Allison, Scott se paró del piso, luego se apodero de la pelota, esquivo a casi todo el equipo contrario, dio una voltereta esquivando a otros y lanzo la pelota y anoto, su equipo comenzó a festejar, Allison y yo nos paramos a aplaudirle, el entrenador lo llamo y lo nombro de la primera línea, todos los que estaban en las gradas también se pararon y empezaron a aplaudirle y él seguía sonriendo cono un tonto

* * *

A las cinco comencé a arreglarme, estaba un poco nerviosa y asustada, tenía miedo que pasaba si Scott se descontrolara, y si atacaba a Nico o Allison o Lydia, de solo pensarlo me asustaba, respire profundo, acaricie a mini—Damon que se encontraba en mi cama jugando con un muñeco de peluche, negué con la cabeza, Kol tenía razón era demasiado negativa.

—Tu puedes, Charlotte Liliana Salvatore, tu puedes—me dije a mi misma, cuando terminaba de arreglarme, escuche mi teléfono era un texto

 **Te veo en la fiesta—D**

Suspire de alivio Derek estará ahí, él ayudara a Scott, mire la hora, pronto llegaría Nico, sonreí tan solo en pensar en él, debí estar así un buen rato, porque luego escuche el timbre, nerviosa me acerque y abrí la puerta. Allí estaba él, con una sonrisa en su rostro, era esa sonrisa la que me hacía olvidar todo lo malo.

—Hola—dije, ya que él solo se me quedo mirando

—Hey, te... ves...preciosa—dijo mirándome a los ojos

—Gracias, tu tampoco te ves nada mal—le guiñe el ojo, me ofreció el brazo, como todo un caballero, me hacía recordar mi época, cerré la puerta y tome su brazo, me llevo hacia su auto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto—Gracias—susurré, él me sonrió, cerró la puerta y corrió hacia la del conductor, rápidamente entro en el auto, hablamos de tonterías todo el camino, conociéndonos mejor, que nos gustaba y que no, le hable de mis hermanos y él me hablo de sus padres, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta, pero ya habíamos llegado

Me volvió a abrir la puerta y me ofreció su brazo, la música se escuchaba, luego caí en cuenta no había sido invitada a entrar, genial, simplemente genial, como le explico esto ahora, Nico toco el timbre y yo recé porque fuera Lydia quien la abriera, aparentemente mis rezos fueron escuchados, Lydia abrió la puerta

—Hola, Chicos—dijo con una sonrisa—Vamos, pasen—le sonreí, junto con Nico atravesé el lumbral de la puerta

 _Gracias, Lydia_ , pensé

— ¿Y Allison?—pregunto

—Ella viene con Scott—respondió Nico, los nervios volvieron

 _Por favor, Scott no te descontroles con Allison en el auto_ , pensé

—Oh, Bien—dijo—Vamos a la piscina, ahí están todos—dijo guiándonos, evidentemente se notaba que era una fiesta adolescente, los chicos bailando, la música a todo volumen, Lydia se fue con Jackson dejándonos en la entrada de la puerta trasera

—Voy por algo de beber ¿quieres algo?—me pregunto

—Si, por favor—respondí, antes de irse me dio un beso en la mejilla, sonreí para mí misma y sentí un olor a perro mojado, creí que era Scott, pero no era él, era Derek mirando desde lejos con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, tome mi teléfono

 **¿De qué te ríes?—C**

 **No, de nada ¿Y Scott?—D**

 **Ya viene, llega con una amiga mía—C**

 **Estaré pendiente, disfruta de tu cita, Charlie. Yo me encargo de Scott—D**

 **Gracias, pero puedo cuidarme sola. Te pareces a mis hermanos—C**

 **Tal vez estaría más seguro si me dices que eres—D**

 **Buen intento, Hale. Suerte—C**

Guarde mi teléfono, Nico no tardó en llegar sosteniendo dos vasos, me dio el mío, le agradecí, hablamos por un rato, después me saco a bailar, llevábamos tiempo bailando cuando Nico desvió la mirada de mis ojos y frunció el ceño, seguí su mirada, estaba viendo a Scott y Allison tomados de la mano, me pareció tan tierno, pero Nico no compartió mi opinión.

—Ya vuelvo—dijo, puse los ojos

—Déjalos, que se diviertan—dije

—Pero... él... y mi hermana—empezó

—Están en una cita, Nico. Solo déjalos disfrutar—dije, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello—Baila conmigo—hice un puchero, me sonrió y siguió bailando conmigo, pero de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia Scott Y Allison, puse los ojos

 _Hermanos mayores_ , pensé

Luego de un rato dejamos de bailar, buscamos a Allison y Scott, pero no los encontramos. Nico estaba preocupado, en cambio yo estaba aterrorizada, tenía que llamar a Derek

—Nico, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Lydia? Tal vez ella los ha visto—dije, era lo único que se me ocurría—Seguiré buscando

— ¿Segura?—me pregunto

—Sí, estoy segura, ve busca Lydia—espere a que estuviera fuera de la vista y saque mi teléfono, marque su número y espere—Vamos, Vamos... — nada, no respondía—Un texto, si un texto

 **Derek, Scott no está tampoco Allison, por favor dime que están bien—C**

—Vamos, Derek, responde—susurre mirando la pantalla

 **Allison está en su casa, Scott se descontrolo—D**

Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio, Nico llego corriendo hacia mí, parecía aliviado

—Allison me acaba de llamar está en casa—dijo, pero luego frunció el ceño—Scott, la dejo en medio de la fiesta, ella se fue con un extraño a casa—parecía molesto

— ¿Un extraño?—pregunte

—Sí, un tal Derek—me respondió, internamente sonreí

—Sabes, ya estoy cansada—dije— ¿Crees que me puedes llevar a casa?

—Sí, claro—dijo con un tono más suave, al menos no estaba tan molesto como antes

* * *

Caminamos hasta la puerta.

— ¿Quieres pasar?—pregunte

—No, pareces cansada, ¿te veo el lunes?—pregunto con esa hermosa sonrisa que me gusta

—Te veo el lunes—dije, él se acercó un poco y se inclinó, pensé que iba a besarme en los labios, pero no lo hizo me beso en le mejilla

—Buenas Noches, Charlotte—dijo

—Buenas Noches, Nico

* * *

charlotte_salvatore_capitulo_primer_d%C3%ADa/set?id=188611212

Primer día de Instituto

charlotte_salvatore_capitulo_salir_trotar/set?id=188611648

Salir a Trotar

charlotte_salvatore_capitulo_fiesta_de/set?id=188611733

Fiesta De Lydia


	3. Capítulo 2: Confession

**Capítulo 2: Confession**

 **P.O.V: Charlotte Salvatore**

―¿Así que me estás diciendo que le dijiste a Scott que es un hombre lobo y lo dejaste solo en el bosque, después de que fue atacado por cazadores?―le pregunte incrédula a Derek

Estábamos en mi cocina desayunando, luego del altercado con los cazadores, Derek había venido a mi casa para contarme lo que había pasado anoche, al parecer las palabras no eran su fuerte, el pobre de Scott debía estar confundido y asustado.

―Sip ―respondió indiferente para después tomar un sorbo de su café, alce una ceja ante su respuesta

― ¿Al menos le dijiste que no fuiste tú quien lo mordió?―pregunte mientras coloca los platos sucios del desayuno en el fregadero

―Él piensa que fui yo―respondió en el mismo tono de antes, me volví rápidamente hacia él

― ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Qué pasa si el alfa va tras él? ―prácticamente le grite pero él no se inmuto, seguía frio e indiferente, me recordaba a uno de los hermanos mayores de Kol, ¿Cuál era su nombre?,… así Elijah o como lo apodo Kol, "El tenso y aburrido de la familia"

―Cuando eso suceda le diré la verdad― dijo como si nada― No te preocupes, Charlie… Nada le pasara a tu amiga cazadora o a tu novio cazador― me dijo con una casi sonrisa

Como si hacía falta que me lo recordara, mi nueva amiga y el chico que me gustaba provenían de una familia de cazadores de hombres lobo, mi vida no podía ser más complicada, en lo más profundo de mi corazón esperaba y deseaba que ni Allison ni Nico supieran el secreto de su familia, si lo sabían el corazón del pobre de Scott se romperían y yo tendría que alejarme de mi nueva amiga y de aquel chico que había logrado despertar mi interés.

― ¡No es mi novio!― exclamé demasiado rápido

―Lo que tú digas, Charlie― bromeo Derek, deje escapar un suspiro de cansancio, tal vez debería decirle la verdad a Derek pero tenía miedo de perderlo, él se había convertido rápidamente en mi amigo

―Nunca me había pasado, nunca me había interesado alguien de esa manera no desde que…―deje de hablar―Olvídalo―sacudí la cabeza, intentando alejar los recuerdos dolorosos

―Está bien si no quieres decirme, pero cuando necesites hablar aquí estaré para ti―dijo, no pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras, sí, decidí, debía decirle la verdad, debía contarle que soy un vampiro

―Derek… ¿Aun estas interesado en saber lo que soy?―le pregunte, el alzo una ceja antes de responder

―Por supuesto―respondió curioso ― ¿Al fin me lo dirás?―me pregunto mientras se levantaba de la silla

―Sí, ya es hora ―respondí―Vamos, sígueme debemos ir al sótano―le dije antes de comenzar a caminar fuera de la cocina

Mientras caminaba hacia el sótano con Derek detrás de mí, los nervios y la preocupación me inundaron, loa vampiros y los hombres lobo eran enemigos naturales pero no quería perder su amistad, cuando llegamos a la puerta del sótano, los nervios aumentaron, sabía que Derek podía sentir mis emociones así que intente relajarme antes de abrir la puerta e indicarle a mi amigo que bajara por los escalones que deban al sótano.

Derek entro sin decir nada, no sin antes enviarme una mirada de preocupación, sí, había sentido mis emociones, cerré los ojos por unos segundos y entre detrás de él y encendí la luz.

En un instante se ilumino toda la habitación, dejando ver un refrigerador blanco, era lo único que no encajaba entre las cajas de la mudanza que se encontraban en algunas esquinas del sótano, Derek me miro y levanto una ceja interrogante.

―Solo ábrelo… Ahí encontraras las respuestas―dije mientras lo veía caminar hacia el refrigerador, contuve la respiración cuando vi que lo abría, espere a que dijera algo pero no lo hizo, pasaron los segundos, luego los minutos y Derek seguía sin decir nada, no aguante por mucho tiempo― ¿Derek? Por favor di algo―le suplique

―Cuando era pequeño mi madre me contaba historias… historias sobre vampiros… siempre pensé que era pura fantasía… pero al parecer no lo es―dijo todavía de espaldas, tomo una de las bolsas de sangre y se voltio ― ¿Quién eres?―me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, en ellos no había odio o repulsión, lo que me tranquilizo

 _Al menos no me odia_ , pensé

―Mi nombre es Charlotte Lillian Salvatore, nací el 9 de Abril de 1848 en un pueblito de Virginia llamado Mystic Falls. A los dieciséis años me convertí en vampiro junto con mis hermanos mayores Damon y Stefan―respondí sosteniendo su mirada

― ¿1848? Woah… Sí que eres vieja ―dijo antes de reír, su risa alivio todos mis miedos

―Eso es algo que nunca debes decir a una chica―repetí riendo la frase que le había dicho el día que nos conocimos en bosque

― ¿Así que un vampiro, eh?―dijo después de unos segundos de silencio―Y pensé que ya había visto todo en este pueblo―dijo sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba la bolsa de sangre en su mano, antes de devolverla al refrigerador y cerrarlo

―Prueba Nueva Orleans, encontraras de todo allá―le aconseje ganando una sonrisa―Gracias, Derek―dije, él me miro sin comprender―Por no odiarme, se supone que los vampiros y los hombres lobos son enemigos naturales―recordé nuestra conversación en el bosque ese día

―No tienes nada de que agradecerme, Charlie―me dijo para luego mirar hacia el refrigerador―Supongo que no todos los vampiros son como tú―entendí rápidamente a lo que se refería

―No, no todos―sacudí la cabeza―Hay algunos que prefieren matar a inocentes, otros a violadores y asesinos, hay muy pocos que recurren a la sangre animal como sustento pero la forma más frecuente es simple: caza, cena y borra― explique recordando a todos los vampiros con los que me había cruzado a lo largo de los años

― ¿Caza, cena y borra?―pregunto con una ceja alzada

―Es sencillo, primero escoges a cualquier humano, te alimentas, después le borras los recuerdos y listo―respondí

― ¿Puedes borrar los recuerdos?―pregunto interesado

―La mente humana es fácil de controlar, los vampiros tenemos una habilidad llamada compulsión, con ella podemos obligar a los humanos a que hagan lo que queremos como: olvidar, hablar, dormir, decir la verdad, matar hasta suicidarse. Hay vampiros que escogen a un o una humana en específico, se alimentan de ella regularmente, la obligan a no decir nada, a no quejarse. Las convierten básicamente en una bolsa de sangre andante―recordé a Damon, él siempre lo hacía, era su forma de alimentación favorita, otras de las razonas por las cuales me aleje de él―Muchas cosas que procesar, ¿no? ―le pregunte a Derek quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra

―Sí… algo―bromeo con una sonrisa que me hizo reír

―Vamos, salgamos de aquí―dije mientras volvía a subir las escaleras con Derek detrás de mi

* * *

Después de una hora de hablar sobre vampiros y hombres lobo, Derek se fue diciendo que tenía cosas que investigar referentes al alfa y a los cazadores. Me había quitado un peso de encima al decirle la verdad pero todavía no estaba tranquila, me preocupaba el pobre de Scott, era solo un niño y ahora se veía arrastrado al mundo sobrenatural, de seguro su amigo Stiles también; si algo había aprendido a lo largo de los años es que cuando una amistad es verdadera sin importar los límites y obstáculos un amigo haría lo que sea por el otro inclusive hasta llegar al punto de arriesgar su propia vida… como mi hermano Stefan y su amiga Lexi.

Para complicar las cosas también me preocupaban Nico y Allison… si sabían o no del negocio de su familia, era una de las interrogantes que rondaban en mi cabeza. La relación de Scott y Allison era demasiado peligrosa, cualquiera de los dos podría terminar herido o peor. Y para empeorar las cosas también estaba mi "relación", si así puede llamarse, con Nico. Tal vez debería frenar las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde, tal vez solo debía olvidarme de él y no buscar problemas durante mi estancia en este pueblo, pero cada vez que pensaba en él, una sonrisa tonta se reflejaba en mi rostro.

 _Sí, estoy en problemas,_ pensé mientras me derrumbaba en mi cama con un gemido de resignación.

* * *

Al parecer no iba a poder disfrutar el sábado en la tranquilidad y comodidad de mi casa reflexionando sobre todos los problemas que había en mi vida. Lydia quería ir de compras conmigo y no podía decirle que no porque prácticamente me lo había ordenado, así que pensé que una tarde de chicas despejaría mi cabeza.

Me di una ducha rápida antes de vestirme con unos jeans normales rasgados, una camisa manga larga y unos botines grises de tacón cuadrado. Me maquille normalmente lo más natural posible y deje mis rizos naturales.

Mientras esperaba que Lydia llegara, fui a la sala de estar con mini-Damon, lo deje en sofá; encendí el televisor, tome el control remoto y pase los canales buscando algo interesante que ver. Al cabo de unos minutos sonó mi teléfono, lo tome y conteste sin prestar atención ni ver el identificador de llamadas.

― ¿Si?―pregunte todavía pasando los canales

―Lily―me tense involuntariamente solo habían dos personas que me llamaban 'Lily'

―Stefan, ¿paso algo?―pregunte soltando el control remoto

―Es Damon, Lily… Ataco a una chica en el bosque, luego fue al hospital, él la obligo a creer que fui yo quien la ataco… afortunadamente se solucionó pero Zach está preocupado―deje escapar un suspiro

― ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Sabes lo que quiere esta vez?―pregunte aunque tenía la certeza que sabía lo que era

―Lo mismo de siempre… que quiere hacer mi eternidad miserable por lo que paso esa noche―me lo temía, Damon nunca le había perdonado a Stefan el matar a nuestro padre e impulsarnos a convertirnos en vampiros―Y también está mi novia Elena Gilbert…―eso me tomo por sorpresa

―Espera… ¿dijiste novia?―le interrumpí

―Sí, Lily… Novia…Ella físicamente es idéntica a Katherine y por eso Damon quiere acercarse a ella… pero ella… Elena no es como Katherine, por el contrario es todo lo opuesto, es amable, generosa. Una buena amiga… por el amor a Dios es humana―dijo con un tono de voz suave

Si, estaba enamorado.

 _Ay no… dijo idéntica. Katherine me había dicho de esto,_ pensé

Si era lo que creía mis hermanos pronto descubrían que Katherine está viva y que yo les había mentido por años.

 _Esto no me puede estar pasando ahora,_ pensé con un quejido interno

―Ya le he dado verbena, no quiero que Damon intente algo―la voz de Stefan me trajo de vuelta a la realidad―No sé si lo pueda detener, Lily… no quiero perder el control y lastimarla―hizo una pequeña pausa―No sé cómo hacer que Damon se vaya―dijo con un tono derrotado

¡Cuánto desearía poder ayudarlo!

Pero no podía.

Sé que era egoísta de mi parte pero no quería volver a Mystic Falls.

Odiaba ese lugar, lo único que me traía era dolor y sufrimiento.

―Stefan… ―comencé

―Lo sé, Lily… Sé que no quieres volver y no te voy a obligar―lo escuché suspirar al otro lado de la línea

Me conoce tan bien.

―Solo te llamaba para que lo supieras. Te quiero, Lily. Adiós…

―Stefan…―pero ya había colgado

 _Yo también te quiero, hermano,_ pensé mientras una lágrima traicionera se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

―Soy la peor hermana del mundo―gemí antes de enterrar mi rostro en mis manos

El sonido del claxon de un auto me hizo levantar la cabeza.

Lydia había llegado.

* * *

―Charlotte, ¿estás bien?―me pregunto Lydia después de unos minutos de conducción

La mire, parecía algo preocupada.

―Sí, yo solo… uno de mis hermanos me llamo hoy y digamos que la charla no acabo bien―respondí mientras intentaba distraerme en cualquier cosa

― ¿Tienes hermanos? No sabía que tenías hermanos― dijo después de unos segundos

La volví a mirar, ahora parecía herida.

Genial, simplemente genial.

―No me gusta hablar de ellos. Soy la menor así me sobreprotegen mucho―dije la primera excusa que se me ocurrió

Aunque no todo era mentira. Hubo un tiempo en el que si lo hacían pero ahora solo parecía un recuerdo lejano, de otra vida tan diferente a la mía.

―Tengo dos hermanos, Damon y Stefan―suspire mientras me recordaba a mí misma a no dejarme sumergir en los recuerdos

― ¿Son guapos?―pregunto con una sonrisa picara

Deje escapar una risa

― ¡Ok! Lydia en primer lugar son mis hermanos así que asco y segundo lugar tú tienes novio―bromee

―Que tenga novio no quiere decir que tenga que dejar de ver y admirar las maravillas masculinas de la naturaleza―replico con una sonrisa burlona

― ¡Que poético!―exclame divertida

Nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos, antes de estallar a carcajadas.

―Gracias, Lydia. De verdad lo necesitaba―dije después que acabamos de reír

―Para que son las amigas―dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Le sonreí de vuelta.

* * *

El resto del fin de semana pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me estaba preparando para ir al instituto el lunes en la mañana.

Mientras miraba mi armario para intentar decir que ponerme llegue a la decisión de alejarme de Nico antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, me gustaba pero no quería que sufriera y mucho menos que el simple hecho de estar conmigo pusiera su vida en peligro pero la sola idea de alejarlo hacia que mi corazón se encogiera.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar mis pensamientos al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi ropa para cambiarme, baje las escaleras con la cabeza baja. Camine hacia el sótano para tomar una bolsa de sangre antes de irme. Saque a mini-Damon al patio trasero para que no estuviera encerrado en la casa mientras me iba.

Con una idea decidida de lo que iba a hacer subí a mi auto con rumbo hacia el instituto de Beacon Hills.

* * *

Antes de salir del auto al llegar al instituto me decía a mi misma que podía hacer esto, podía ignorar a Nico el día completo. Tenía que hacerlo, no quería que corriera peligro por estar conmigo.

Al salir del auto lo primero que vi fue a Lydia y Jackson cerca de su porsche. Lydia me saludo con la mano mientras Jackson hablaba con uno de los jugadores de Lacrosse, le devolví a Lydia el saludo a la vez que tomaba mi bolso y lo deslizaba por mi hombro.

Escuche un corazón acelerado cerca de mí, había alguien detrás de mí. Su aroma me parecía familiar pero no podía identificarlo. La persona se estaba acercando sigilosamente hacia mí, si no fuera vampiro no lo habría sentido. Simule mirar mi teléfono hasta que unas manos me taparon los ojos con suavidad, fingí sobresaltarme.

Ese aroma… esa colonia…

― ¿Quién soy?―pregunto esa voz familiar

Una sonrisa de deslizo por mi rostro antes de que pudiera detenerla. Lentamente lleve mis manos hacia las suyas y las quite de mis ojos. Me di la vuelta todavía con esa sonrisa para ver a la persona que tanto había planeado evitar hoy justo delante de mis ojos.

―Nico―salude sonriendo todavía

―Hola… siento… si te… si te… asuste―tartamudeo un poco dejando escapar una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza

Escuche su corazón aumentar de ritmo, deje escapar una risita. Él estaba nervioso.

―Solo te vi y pensé… pensé en saludar… lo que ya hice y ahora no sé qué decir… y estoy divagando―dijo nervioso

―Nico, está bien―lo tranquilice sonriendo

Se veía tan tierno cuando estaba nervioso.

Adiós a mi plan de alejarme.

¡Concéntrate, Charlotte!, me dije a misma al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre.

Justo a tiempo.

― ¿Vamos?―me pregunto Nico señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta principal del instituto.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

― ¿Y Allison? ―le pregunte al no verla

―Fue a hablar con Lydia sobre Scott―respondió

La forma con la que menciono el nombre de Scott me hizo pensar que el pobre hombre lobo recién mordido no se ganaría fácilmente a su cuñado.

* * *

Las clases del primer periodo terminaron más rápido de lo que pensaba. Allison parecía distraída en todas, seguramente pensando en el porqué Scott la dejo sola en plena fiesta. En cambio Nico menciono que no quería a Scott cerca de su hermana.

En el almuerzo me senté en la llamada 'Mesa de los Populares' como la llamaban todos, con Jackson, Lydia, Nico, Allison y Danny, el mejor amigo de Jackson. Mientras hablábamos podía escuchar los comentarios de los demás.

―Apenas llevan una semana aquí y los nuevos ya son los mejores amigos de Jackson y Lydia―dijo una chica rubia en una mesa cercana

―Esperemos cuanto tiempo las nuevas pueden aguantar a Lydia―dijo una chico del otro lado de la cafetería

―O hasta que Lydia se canse y decida buscar unas nuevas 'mejores amigas'―opino una chica de esa misma mesa

Todos los comentarios eran así, me hacían recordar todas las veces que comenzaba un nuevo año escolar en cada ciudad con Stefan. Siempre nos catalogaban como los 'nuevos populares', sin importar que hiciéramos. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuche a alguien decir mi nombre.

― ¿Si?―pregunte distraída

―Charlotte, te pregunte si te vas a quedar para ver la práctica de Lacrosse―respondió Lydia

―No, no puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer―dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi refresco ―Específicamente el trabajo de Química―hice una mueca

―Ni que lo digas odio a Harrison―dijo Jackson

―No es tan malo―dijo Danny

Era fácil para el decirlo, a todo el mundo le gusta Danny.

Jackson ignoro a su amigo y puso los ojos tomando un sorbo de su propio refresco.

― ¿Y tú, Allison?―le pregunto Lydia

― ¿Eh?―dijo ella distraída

Al parecer yo no era la única, pero quien podría culparla después de que el chico que le gusta la dejara varada en medio de una fiesta.

― ¿Qué? No, papá viene a buscarme tengo que ayudar a mamá con unas cajas de la mudanza. Es increíble que después de una semana entera, todavía no hayamos terminado de desempacar la sala de estar―dijo Allison mirando a su hermano

―Oye, no es mi culpa que papá necesitaba mi ayuda para desempacar sus cosas―se justifico Nico

Eso me llamo la atención, ¿Qué cosas? ¿Armas para cazar?

Me regañe a mí misma, estaba siendo demasiado paranoica.

―O que necesite el auto hoy―murmuro en voz baja, pero igualmente Allison lo escucho y lo golpeo en el hombro

Todos nos reímos de la pequeña discusión entre hermanos antes de que sonara el timbre, recogimos nuestras bandejas vacías para poder ir a nuestra siguiente clase.

* * *

Al final de la jornada escolar vi a Scott con su uniforme de Lacrosse sentado en una banca cerca de la puerta principal, escuche a Allison suspirar en voz alta a mi lado.

―Ve―le dije señalando a Scott con la cabeza

―Charlotte…― comenzó ella

―Ve, Allison. Solo dale la oportunidad de explicarse, estoy segura que debe tener una explicación para dejarte plantada como lo hizo en la fiesta―Allison parecía insegura―Si viene Nico lo distraeré― puse los ojitos de perrito triste

―Bien, lo hare―dijo Allison sacudiendo la cabeza antes de respirar profundo y comenzar a caminar hacia Scott

― ¡Charlotte!―alguien llamo mi nombre, me voltee para ver a Nico con su uniforme caminando hacia mi

 _Hablando del diablo…,_ pensé con una mueca

―Hola, Nico ―lo salude

Él me sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se borro cuando vio a Allison y Scott

― ¿Por qué Allison está hablando con Scott?―pregunto con el ceño fruncido

―Creo que le está explicando lo que paso el viernes― respondí― ¿Querías decirme algo?― pregunte con la esperanza de que cambiara de tema

―Sí, es que no hemos hablado de nosotros y quería saber si ¿te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado después del partido?―pregunto desviando la mirada al suelo al final

Una sonrisa se deslizo por mi rostro.

―Me encantaría― respondí sonriendo

Él también me sonrió, escuche un claxon. Instintivamente me voltee para buscar el origen y para mi sorpresa Nico también.

―Es mi papá―escuche a Allison decir

Oh, oh.

Vi a un hombre salir de una camioneta roja.

―Es mi papá― me dijo Nico saludándolo a la distancia

El Sr. Argent cerró la puerta de Allison después de que ella entrara, Scott se despidió de ella, pero se quedo paralizado, su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido.

Había pasado, Scott lo había reconocido como uno de los cazadores del bosque.


End file.
